Intervene
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: It's as painfully obvious as Jerome and Mara, or Corbiere and Victor." Joy intervenes. Peddie, Patricia/Eddie, whatever you want to call it. K  for colorful words


Patricia pops her gum in her mouth, flipping the page of the text book. She nestles herself deeper into the corner between her bed and the wall, whispering the contents of the History book under her breath. "The United States won..." she moans, slamming the book shut and dropping it next to her. "Why did she decide to talk about the god damn State's Revolutionary War? We fucking lost, we shouldn't have to study it."

"It's just for a day, Patricia." Mara rolls her eyes teasingly. "It'll be over by tomorrow."

"Why are you even doing that homework?" Joy doesn't look up from her fashion magazine. "I'll just write random words on it and drop it into a puddle or something and say it fell from my bag."

"You're not going to get into a good college that way, Joy." Mara raises her eyebrows at her newest roommate.

"I'm not going to college." Joy rolls her eyes, turning the page of her magazine. "By then Fabian and I will be engaged and he'll be so rich I won't have to work. And anyway, I doubt it's required to go to college if I want to be a fashion designer." she gasps down at the magazine. "Oh, look at Victoria's dress!"

"You really shouldn't think like that." Mara insists, ignoring the comment about the dress (which really was gorgeous, actually, the greenish-tan hue really matched her skin tone) of Joy's (and Amber's) idol. "What would your parents think?" she clasps her hands nervously. "And I hate to break it to you, Joy, but I'm pretty sure you do need some kind of degree..."

"Who cares what my parents think?" Joy scoffs, crossing her feet at the ankle. She doesn't seem to hear Mara about the degree comment, instead choosing to fawn over Emma Watson's dress (because, I mean, come on, Emma Watson could pull off a plastic bag without even wearing matching earrings).

Mara sighs defeatedly as she jots down the last of her homework assignment, closing the textbook softly. "I'm going to go watch some TV and maybe play some chess with Jerome with the half hour we have left, I'll see you two." she makes her way to the open door and closes it behind her.

All is silent in the room for a few minutes; Joy and Patricia haven't been nearly as close lately, with Joy's obsession with Fabian and Patricia... Well, being Patricia. The only sound for a good two minutes was the crinkle of Joy's magazine as she flips its pages and Patricia snapping her gum in-between her teeth.

"So," Joy starts after a while, breaking the silence. "What's going on between you and Eddie?"

Patricia's breath gets caught in her throat for a moment at the mention of the new (obnoxious, rude, cocky, who hair's really just nice, and she hasn't even remotely fallen for him not at all) student before she composes herself once again, building up her walls in a matter of seconds. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, c'mon, Trish, I know you." Joy insists, waving a dismissing hand at her red-haired "best friend". "You two flirt like crazy, you bicker like an old married couple, you can slice the sexual tension between you two with a knife... Hell, you even danced together! What's going on?"

"What did he say?" Patricia asks curiously, trying not to seem too eager.

"Haven't talked to him yet." Joy looks up at Patricia, raising an eyebrow. The corner of her mouth is curved up in a smirk. "Why do you care so much?"

"What?" Patricia gasps nervously. "I don't, I don't. I don't care at all, just curious." she sighs. "Absolutely nothing is going on, Joy."

"Mhm." the dark-haired girl chuckles and smiles knowingly. "You really should pay more attention in drama and learn how to lie a little better, Patricia."

"I'm not lying!" Patricia insists. "Nothing has, is, or will ever go on between Eddie and I!"

"Why we're you so upset when he danced with you on a bet?"

Patricia's cheeks get a little rosier, but no, Patricia Williamson does not blush, no matter what. "I don't know, I just was."

"Hm." Joy nods. "There's no use hiding it, it's as painfully obvious as Jerome and Mara because it's totally obvious the whole Mara and Mick thing will never turn out I mean they're too different and not even in a good way... Anyway, or as bad Victor and Corbiere, even."

"What about Corbiere and Victor?" Mara steps in at that moment, her dark eyebrows stitching together.

"Nothing." Joy half-sings, shutting the final page of her magazine. "Just how they obviously have hot make out sessions in his office and that's why we can never go in there. But it's not very smart, because, I mean, he has those windows and everything..."

It was obvious Mara was slightly freaked out by her roommate but she let it go. "I'd start getting ready for bed, guys, it's almost nine. It's Friday tomorrow, something to look forward to...?"

"Good idea, Mara!" Patricia was eager for an excuse to escape the room, where Joy was eager to question her more on the blond American. "I'll go first!" she grabs her toiletries bag and pajamas and zooms toward the bathroom.

When she returns, teeth minty and pajama-clad, she crawls into her bed, ready to fall asleep before Joy could even mention Eddie. She spots on her pillow a ripped out piece of Joy's magazine. In black ink, scrawled in Joy's hand writing, read, "we'll talk about this 2morrow ;)". She turns the note to the other side, where none other than Victoria Beckham in her greenish-tan (and god honey who told you those shoes were okay to wear in public and control your boobs please) dress.

"Obviously nothing to talk about." Patricia whispers to herself, crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the nearby wastebasket, laying her head down for dreams of punk music and that god damned smirk of a certain blond American.

**A/N: Little one-shot that came to me while watching last night's HOA. You know how Joy was asking Eddie about Patricia? Yeah, here's Joy asking Patricia about Eddie.**

**Peddie is the most beautiful ship at the moment. I ship it ridiculously hard. Even more than Jara. And I ship Jara pretty hard. I'm afraid if it becomes canon, it won't be fun to ship anymore. That happened with Fabina and countless other ships—to me, at least.**

**Disclaimer: I have never and never will own House of Anubis or any of the characters in the series.**


End file.
